User talk:Bionicledude
Bionicledude Matoran contest!!! Įveskite formulę thumb|400px|right|(skip to 1:33.Thats the most funny part) How ya'll doing? Hey!I'm ! This is my talk page. Feel free to ask me anything, as long as its bionicle related or intresting! I'll reply on your talk page. I had more than 100 messages and I was getting tired scrolling down the page. So I erased it all. MESSAGES BELOW PLEASE Fay-Claw Sure, so long as you give me credit! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] photoshop its not free..sorry. I bought it because next year I am taking art and photography as my GCSEs which are huge tests in the UK I found it This is the link for the download of the photoshop: http://adobe-photoshop.uptodown.com/ ip I'm still not sure. sorry. Its just Im a bit pre-occupied with other stories and stuff at the moment. Also Shez is awsome!! Hello. Please can you enter some of my contests. Two of them end on the 20th and hardly anyone's entered.Here's a link Britus Britus is awesome Can I make an MOC your friend I'll enter your contest if you enter mine. Yeah, I'm just kinda cheesed off because nobody's entered my contests in the two months they've been up. OK, I will enter yours as soon as I can. I'll join I'll joing the dude's gang! --Kopakamata97 16:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Collector1 Contest Since you are a member of my club, you will be able to judge the entries in my contest after entry time ends. Just letting you know. Movie Maker Do you use Windows Movie Maker or something else? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Answer Close it first, go to "My Documents" and find the folder in which it is in. Right-click the file and say "rename." Then change the file name extension from "MSWMM" to "wmv." [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Never Mind I made a mistake. Sorry. Instead, click "Ctrl-P" or "File - Save Movie File." That works better. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Save the Wiki! As an important user, you must mean a lot to all of the others on this wiki, yes? Well, I am officially your loyal guardian. If any user should vandalize your page, I will protect you even if it means the end of my user existance! And I will protect you from Makuta Teridax himself, as long as Mata Nui lives. I have entitled you with the opwer of gravity, but that will only work for one time, and only lasts about 19-20 minutes. Full power is in your hands for that amount of time, how much gravity and how little. This is where "Gravity Hurts" comes into play. We don't have much time, and OsmiuMap is on the loose. One time, he blocked my dear friend KopakaMata97 for doing nothing. Then, TakaNordas' cousin Robbie hacked him and brought danger to our community, by cussing and more. Now, the REAL TakaNordas is back to power. YouTuber 7mr7random7 has also joined the fight for Custom Bionicles Freedom. The Move must be cancled, and we must fight in the rebellion. If you are against the move and the destruction of all the pages, fight with me, and we can stop it all...all before it's too late. I may get in trouble with the administators, but what the Karzahni, I'm going for it! Join me in the fight, and we can save the wiki and all the time put into it with all our might. --IceLordT7 21:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) guest star hey, id love to see my characters guest star, sintaro is the usual in case of a guest star he is pretty much the same as jaller inika but with a maskless normal head. and then you have annoying lil ol' me we have the same color scheme but i where an aki vahi fusion in all gold. sintaros a good guys but doesn't really know the toa code, he's preety smart but almost always gets caught up in my explosions. me im a pest im a little insane and always plan to blow people up. i never formally guest star, but i'm there ;) and thats pretty much it. so if you want make me a guest star, and beware any door-to-door salesmen with bad mustaches. and one more thing, is that ice lord guy serious or just a little loppie? Daniel.c.c. 17:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) DOV Sure! Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Please enter. Re: Top users I'm quite positive there'll still be the top users list, but definantly the users there will change, eventually atleast. --Toatapio Nuva 03:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hey friend I need you to help me by voting on my user page hi thats from The legend reborn. At the end mata nui finds out hes the traitor and turns him into the snake. i've seen the whole movie online. also kaper told me to tell you that hell be offline for a while TLR I read what you asked Abc and Ids. I found the link and I had the same problem, so I tried YouTube. The whole movie's on there, and I watched it. RE:TLR here. And I currently have a Rahi MoC Contest going on. Oh, and: Yeah, No, Definatley! Yeah, sure we can be friends! I'll just put you on my friends list. And as for joining your club, I'd love to! Could you just tell me a little more about the club, though? P.S, you should read the story about Raanu-G. Even though it is a long read, it is in short chapters. Use post-it notes to remeber where you are. Click here to see it. RE:TLR It works ok for me, but I can only see a part per day, because if I close the computer, I open it again later and I put the video again, it's impossible to wathc because the image freezes. And for the gladium contest, hurry, because voting has begun in another wiki. hmm.. about the legend reborn. i WATCHED IT ON A SITE CALLED ULTRAVID.COM. whoops sorry bout the caps locks. Buffering may take a while intitally but u should just leave it for 5 mins and the rest of the movie should go smoothly Thank you this is aquman13 speaking. ( no I am not a fight attendant) . Thank you for that message! I haven't been able to log on this intire week sorry for the late response. (Lego aquaman13 01:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC)) HI I know this sounds VERY noobish but how do you enter a contest? I want to join yours! Would you... Would you enter this Toa MoC Contest? It is about to end. Yes, You can enter Alora into the contest. I will have to read the story she's in, though. Also note that the story she will be in is in a different dimension, so she can either travel there or have an alternate version of her in that dimension. Include what you decided when you enter in entrie notes underneath your name, along with her name, even though I already know it. PLEASE ALSO NOTES IT ENDS EXTREMLY SOON! TUSEDAY NIGHT! RE It's inspired on Lariki. Thank You Thank you for that useful information. I am not sure that I can make a Matoran That is blue. I don't have enough blue pieces, but that you!(Lego aquaman13 03:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC)) I know! I know, right! Check out Target.com! They really are there! For further instructions, go back to the 2010 page. P.S, if you collect anymore information ON 2010, feel free to post it there! Makuta jorafix's blog Is it canceled? Hello?!?!?!? Can I write it? Not telling. Hello? Talking on your Talk page. quote hey Bionicledude cool way to use the arbiter's quote from halo 3 on Jain's page your friend cjicken pox Chicken pox? That must suck! I've never personally had it. But I did have the flu recently.....I hope it wasn't swine flu D8!!!! I'd like to see what custom canisters you come up with!!!! but remember to place the ids inspire notice, thanks hey how come you always put that category CREDITTOBD on my pages? You didn't even put ANY work on them. I'm so sick of this garbage! I'm gonna report to an admin if you don't reply within 10 minutes. I'll get them to ban you for a year. sorry bout dat really sorry i got mad. do you know TakaNordas? His cousin, Robbie, hacked him once, and got really angry with a user named Turahk. I guess I just got TakaNordasish! Robbie was murdered by his own dad! What the heck, I guess. We friends? Umm... Are you bionicledude44 on youtube?--Odst grievous 22:35, October 5, 2009 (UTC) inspire but techincally i inspired u do it here, didn't I? here's just a few * spongebob squarepants * the biggest loser * icarly (don't actually like it) * other stuff If you're using him If you are going to use Magnex, you may not build his adaptative armor form, the appareance will be non-canon to my storyline and you must give me credit. RE:Why not I don't want you to make another for of Magnex because I'm his owner and I want him to only have one form. I want his appareance in your stories to be non-cannon for the same reason that none appareance in SOTF is. And you must give me credit for obvious reasons. RE:Ok then I'm fine with you using Magnex wherever you want, as long as you give me credit. join if you can Re:Happy Day Nothing much.Thanks for asking and welcoming me back. Cool Thanks, being friends would be great! :D ENTER NOW! Ihu has started the Karael's Blog MOC Contest! Enter now! yep ya we haven't but tomorrow morning I will be gone from my computer until friday I am kind of on But not really, as I am in a lunch break now. I got your audition. Thanks. It may take a while before I get back to you, as there have been like a million auditions. More like a billion. Trillion. Sextillion. A google plex. Well, maybe that's a step too far... Tv I haven't really watched american dad but FAMILY GUY RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love all those animated shows like simpsons, family guy, Futurama ect. Also I've been on bzpower a while but not done anything. Template:ArenaMatch Hey, I've noticed your rather good with creating BS01 templates, so do ya think you could help me with the ArenaMatch template? Nothing seems to work. --Chicken Bond 02:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) RE-Domenol It's inspired on Lariki. Sound FX Well, I got them from a download pack online, but the link isn't working anymore. I'll try to find another way of sending them to you, as they are also too big to email. RE:Blue Serpents It's okay with me. wiki Judging by your user page, I can see you like halo. You might be interested in this wiki made by IceBite Wiki|here --Odst grievous 01:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) NOTE: The link will take you to a page that doesn't exist yet Hey Look at Bionicle Chronicles Man! music sorry dude, all the music I use has words but I use parts like the instrumentals. sorry :( Also have you read the 8th chater of reign of shadows?? Its epic!!!!!!!!!!! Bug-eyed Uh... Thanks. And actually, if you like him that much, he is EASY to incorporate into almost any story, seeing as he's a dimension traveler before his first big appearance. So maybe, if you wanted, you could use him. Just tell me how before you do, kay? Time I'm not sure what time you asked me that, but It was 3 hours+ when you did. Image I like it!The head looks pretty cool. Hey Brutaka and axonn fight agin!!!!!!!!!!!!! EPic battle!! Also regarding the zekonda What music would ya like?? For my animation I use heavy metal and stuff. Yep. I've already sent u a message via youtbe regarding it. Check it out hey man hey Cna you enter my new contest cuas no one entered my other one Planet's I'm not sure what you asked me but I will tell you that the only part of bionicle knowledge I struggle in is the planets and such. Jyraxian Well, if you have Audacity (which is free audio software), then here is what you need to do. Reverse Echo 0.05 Delay 0.5 Decay Reverse Pitch -15 That's how, but I think that next time I do a Jyraxian I'm going to use a program called HOG, which Brickyman is using for Sygran. Answer Same with me. I'm Texan. Fear my Power!!! Bio dude I have a few words to say Abc8920 has brought up a certain issue that has come to my attention. Remember the brobam; The winner of abc8920 and my MoC contest??? Abc8920 brough to my attention that this particular MoC does not belong to you!!! Need proof? here ya go, an exact replica of the message sent to me; '''BD’s plagiarism Hey Ids! I was reading the Primal article at BS01 when I noticed that that there was a brickshelf link to the Dark Hunter. I looked through the gallery of Primal, created by Pekel, when I decided to look at more MoCs created by that user. Then I discovered that the Borobam creature that BionicleDude entered in your Runing from Death Moc contest and in my first contest was in reality the TunnelStalker official Rahi from the Rahi Guide, created by Pekel. I think that you should contact Bionicle Dude and say him something about this. The proofs are here: *http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Tunnel_Stalker *http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=160774 please explain to me and abc8920 why this has happened Don't worry Don't worry, now that you have explained yourself I uderstand the mistake. thanks thanks for clearing that little misunderstanding up. I think I'll keep the brobam in the story tho. P.S; I'll remember to ask about using pages in the future Plagiarism I am sorry to bother you, but be aware that an unregistered contributor copied the image of your character Golek for use as their "first Toa of Light" Lumen. I'd do something about it if I were you. Fear my Power!!! Explosion Well, I prnt scrn'ed the effect from FXHome Effects Lab, because I currently only have the trial. Try Digital Blue Movie Creator, 'cos you can add explosions in that, too. Also, that video is a very short clip from Ambush on Jydivia 5, which sadly won't be very good. jeff dun-ham yes i watch the show, as wel as most of the specials, hes funny. Sygran No, the Syran is not a member of a species. I haven't quite finished the backstory, but it's pretty safe to say he started as either an infantine version of himself or as a Toa. And Digi Blue costs money, sadly. I think LEGO have done a deal with them recently... New Logo Thingy I need you to make a new image for me, 'cuz I don't know anything about making stuff like logos, and obviously you do. I just uploaded an image called BH DS Teridax.PNG, which I need you to put the words "The Great Order" on. Crust Minifig once asked too. I told him I couldn't becuse it is very complex and compact. If i took it apart to tll you I might not be able to build it agian sorry Yes Yes, but I haven't done it yet. Sherk Can I use him in The Leviathos Chronicles I think Sherk has to be alternate anyway, as you are not in the Gigas Magna Storyline. Fear my Power!!! Order of Infinity Bionicledude, I would like you to join my club. We could use a good member like you, and it would be great to have you a part of it. Please join! PS enter my MOC contest ToaInfinity 13:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hand Cool! Remember if ya use it please give credit ;) Stars I'll probably get tahu, the rahkshi and nektann first. The others don't appeal to me that much. Especially the skrall. I don't get why it became a star in the first place!! It was in the same line as gresh and isn't even that old Copying Brobam It's sad to see copy someone's work and now I do think you copied off of Skezz's name, and escpecially the part without you asking. Locuz Yeah, I thought he was cool. I kinda' abandoned him, in the sense that I haven't really updated his page since I created it. And Chapter 10 rocks! Only one bit of constructive criticism - try to make sure that your grammar and punctuation is correct. Apart from that, awesome! And in answer to your question on YT, I'm not allowed to buy any LEGO at the moment, save the odd piece or two now and then from friends. Unfortunately, nobody that I know has the Ignika. So, I have to use the Rainbow Avohkii for now... Yeah At times like these I really hate being right. I am really dissapointed... SubAqua Re: welcome Hi Bionicledude it is so cool that you have a biosector account I do too! but back to your questioin sure I would love a siggy and to have you as a friend. BTW Enter my contest PLS If you want to just search "Toa Khir's Name Contest"Thanks. ~Toa Khir Toa should be in Light Green and Khir in Black ~Toa Khir Re:M Sorry, but I can't at the moment. Collector1 signed me up for it. Not me. Fear my Power!!! Sigs Can you help me make a sig for me? If so, respond on my talk page and I'll tell you what I want it to look like. Thanx! ToaInfinity 23:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Contest Would you PLEASE enter my contests Please almost no one has entered and they end soon so you would probably win. New Sigg I want my sig to say "Infinity Tells All". The word "Infinity" should be gold and lead to my user page (User:ToaInfinity). "Tells" will be blue and lead to my talk page. "All" will be green and lead to the Order of Infinity club page. Thanks so much for doing this! ToaInfinity 00:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) PS. Please join my MOC contest!!!! Sup? Sup man? P.S Have you joined YouTube? What's your User Name on YouTube? I Subed. :) Sigg thanks Thanks for the new sigg. It looks good. Now I can use it whenever I want! :) Order of the Makutaverse Will you join the Order of the Makutaverse? Biogecko is the leader, and we all want you in the club. Respond please! Head And when you rip lego's head off, I will spit into their neck!!!! Thats pretty rank. But anyway; I don't see why they could just continue bionicle along side the new line instaed of cancelling it. Templates How do you make templates? I suck at it and need to know how. I need to make awards and such, so please tell me how to create templates! Gay Computer In answer to your question on YT, I meant gay as in stupid, not homosexual. Base I use a variety of tripods and the like, as well as creating a camera-holder out of LEGO whichis Blu-Tacked to the table/set. shirk i don't want do tell that he's drunk or Delerious. Sry. sup Today vezok, hahli inika and kongu inika arrived in the mail!!! I'm so happy!! As soon as i knew bionicle ended i knew i had to complete my favourite year; 06. Expect new MoCs soon!! nope I only have stronius and kiina. I'm planning to get another stronius and maybe ackar. Thanks. :P CHEERS I told Tapio that Chicken Bond and Ids would be good people for adminship. Are you interested? CHEERS Notice Someone messed up your Toa-titan article. Just thought you'd like to know. CHEERS :I quote: :When the toa went to invade matuka he spun them up in webs where they transformed into the next type of toa BUT there shadows got away and after seconds they turned into toa titans like toa mata nui (who was normally mata nui but transforms into toa mata nui) :Or did you write that? :CHEERS Siggy help Could you tell me how to make siggs? I appreciate how you made my current sig, but I want to know how to design my own. Please respond! Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. magneon A long time ago it was a early concept that magneon and imydrex were the same being. That has been fully scrapped Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition stars i don't own any of the stars. But i have made gazillions!! Checko ut bzp..mine are all there. Irana Nui Saga Well, to answer you, the Ids-Inspire was a mistake. I accidentally clicked that. Again, not to be rude, but Irana Nui VS Iran'i'''a Nui? I'm not entirely sure that it was an entirely random choice for a name, considering there is a difference of one letter. It if it wasn't based on my creation, then I apologise, but you can see my point. fugg sure u can use it. But if you make more curses use the idsinspire notice drones Just like the recent rexoid model, i do have a model for it but i haven't uploaded its picture. But i would love to see you interpretation. In fact i could give in a role in rfd in ya want '''It says clearly on my talk page not to give me unimportant messages.' And thanks. Now I have all the Olmaks it's possible to have at one time. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Paint.net Here is the link: http://paint-net.softonic.com/ would you? Hey biodude would you enter my contests? No one has entered Part Two of this one and I need some one to. The other contest link is in my siggy. RE:Crystallus' Adventures I would wait until the fiction project starts (the fiction project is a project in which admins and other people correct grammar mistakes of the epics). Thanks for offering anyway (I'm not inglish so my grammar must be eyehurting for an american...). Can you please enter? Hey, a MoC contest is being hosted in a Bionicle-related Wiki where I'm an admin, and the contest is about making an Onu-Matoran from Mahri Nui. Here there is the link. Can you please enter? quote fine with me! I actually think the refernce is prettyy cool hi hey! wassup? I subscribbed I have subscribed to your account, I'm llorellorents in YT. Could you help http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/wiki/Bionicle_Reviews_Wiki wiki by improving some of its stubs? I and the other admins there invite you to join it. Fugging hell!! Holy moly thats a lot of sets!! Jeebus! I don't even own half of em! MAn you are one lucky guy! Help Can you tell me if any one you know can make/put my mocs on backgrounds for my mocs. Re:Hey Nothing much, just uploading some new MoCs. Oh. My apologies. I thought you were Atukam. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm surprised Hey, I didn't knew that you were a vandal before. Good to see that you followed the right direction and that you now have good mocs! Toa Nykari is my favorite, though there is some blue and yellow creature that is good too. Spoiler Image Thanks for the compliment!! Stubs I'm afraid that extremely short pages (i.e., "Jagel is a mysterious being") are supposed to be deleted. The fact is that they contain absolutely no helpful content. That has been the policy before, and it remains so. Please repair those useless articles or I will delete them. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]